1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly to, a bladeless heat dissipation module.
2. Description of the Related Art
When operating, computer systems, such as personal computer or server, may bring wasted heat accordingly. The amount of the wasted heat may vary based on the operating time and efficiency of the computer system. When the wasted heat is increased and accumulated within the computer system, it may raise the temperature to affect the performance of the computer system, even causing failure. Thus, in general, a heat dissipation module is employed in the computer system for removing the wasted heat generated by the operation of the computer system.
Speaking of the heat dissipation devices, the devices may be classified into two types. One is air-cooling type, and the other is liquid-cooling type. For example, the air-cooling heat dissipation device comprises an axial fan, and the liquid-cooling heat dissipation device comprises a liquid pipe and a pump. However, the cost of the liquid-cooling type is greater than the air-cooling type. Thus, take the cost into consideration, manufacturers generally prefer the air-cooling heat dissipation device being disposed in the computer system rather than the liquid-cooing type. Although the axial fan has advantages in cost, when the fan is used for a long time or the design is improper, the operation of the axial fan may generate frictions and shakes between a shaft and a sleeve of the axial fan. The abrasions and shakes may result in noise and reduce the fatigue of the axial fan, thereby shortening the lifespan of the axial fan.